Ferry Boats and Taxi Cabs
by LindseyFox
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are sent to Seattle to work a case.  Their work takes them to Seattle Grace Hospital, where they are introduced to its staff and all of their personal problems.  Grey's AnatomySVU crossover....
1. Special Assignment

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Grey's Anatomy or Law and Order: SVU, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and Dick Wolf, respectively._

"Elliot, Olivia my office now." the two detectives looked at each other questioningly before shrugging and walking towards his office.

"Whatever it is, we didn't do it." Elliot said.

"Honestly," Olivia said, still looking at the captain with raised eyebrows. "So, what did we do that we aren't aware of?"

"Nothing." Don said, leaning back and placing his feet on his desk. "I have a special assignment for you."

"Really?" they said in unison.

"What wonderful thing are we going to be doing?"

"Traveling to Seattle."

"What?" they said, once again in unison. Olivia jumped up.

"Why are we going all the way to Seattle? How long are we going to be there?"

"I dunno," he said, calmly. "It could be as little as a week or as long as a month."

"Captain, with all do respect, I have a life here. Why are we going to Seattle?" Elliot asked, trying to remain grounded to make up for Olivia.

"If you would both calm down for two seconds, I would love to explain why you are going to Seattle." he said as Olivia stopped pacing and sat down, and Elliot leaned forward placing his head in his hands. "Okay, now I got a call this morning from Seattle Police Department. Apparently, they have the local hospital on their ass because they have been getting rape victims like no one's business."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Olivia asked, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. The captain sighed.

"Well, they have had cut funding to the police department. Don't ask why; I didn't ask. They decided that with little funding cutting their sex crimes unit would the best way to save some extra money. So with no sex crimes unit they are ill equipped to deal with these crimes."

"Still, that doesn't explain why us? Why not Queens SVU or somewhere closer to Seattle?"

"The doctor at the hospital had a special request for you." he said to Elliot.

"Me, why--- wait a minute, is the hospital Seattle Grace?"

"Yes I believe so." the captain said, looking over his notes. "A Dr.---"

"Derek Shepherd."

"Yea, that's it." Don said, his eyebrows raised. "So how do you know Dr. Shepherd."

"He came from New York, moved almost two years ago. We hung out sometimes, you know when I had time. Kathy and I used to spend time with him and his wife, Addison. She was Kathy's OB/GYN; that's how we met her." he said, laughing, probably thinking about his past. "So knowing a doctor has finally come back to haunt me." Olivia laughed.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. You have the rest of the day off to pack and get yourselves ready."

"Just one question," Olivia said as Don nodded. "Who's going to work our cases, without us, then you will get behind here?"

"We're bringing in some temporary replacements. They can cover while you're there. Seattle was so adamant about getting you two though, I couldn't refuse." he said as they began to stand. "Your flight is at six in the morning. Seattle is expecting you around noon. Their captain will brief you with what he knows, and then they will send you over to Seattle Grace since they know more about the crimes than even the police department knows."

"Great." they said, walking out the door.

"Hopefully we'll be back in a few days and if not, we'll see you in a month."

"Try to enjoy yourselves." Don said as they walked away. They both turned and made faces at him.


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

"Morning." Elliot said, happily as Olivia approached their car.

"Shut up." she said, hurling her suitcases into the trunk. Elliot laughed as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." she said, smiling at him. "Sorry, I'm not a morning person."

"I know. Hence, the coffee." he said as he pulled into traffic. "So you have the tickets, what airline?"

"Southwest. Real classy, I'm glad that they could splurge on us." she said as Elliot laughed.

"You know tight budget, at least they haven't cut our department."

"Yea, I don't know what I would do if tomorrow they decided to cut SVU." she sipped her coffee. At around five they pulled up to the Southwest gate. They grabbed their luggage out of the back and had their car valet parked. "Quiet day at LaGuardia." she said, toting her suitcase and two duffel bags. They walked up to the baggage check.

"Morning." said the lady behind the desk merrily. Olivia simply muttered angrily at her happiness. Elliot held back his laughter. "Okay, so we're checking four bags?" Elliot counted in his head.

"Yup, sounds good."

"Where are we off to?"

"Seattle." Elliot said, looking at Olivia sulking off to the side.

"You guys will have fun." she said, setting the bags behind the desk. "Seattle is extremely romantic." Now it was Olivia's turn to laugh.

"We're not together." Elliot explained amused by Olivia's laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just look. Nevermind." Now Olivia was dying laughing, the lady was turning red. "I'm sorry."

"No problem; you're not the first, and it got her laughing. I should be thanking you."

"You're all set. Have a good day."

"Yea, you too." he said as he picked up their carry-on bags and pulled Olivia behind him. "I'm glad it is so amusing that people think you could be involved with me."

"Oh come on Elliot, you of all people are getting defensive about this?" she said, still trying not to laugh. Elliot smirked at her, but she didn't realize that he was only half-joking.

"So why were you so against going to Seattle?"

"I had a date this weekend." she said, laughing inaudibly. "I've cancelled on this guy only about a million times this year, always because of the job; I thought that this weekend would be different."

"You've been seeing him for a year?" Elliot asked. He had no idea she had been involved with anyone lately.

"_Trying_ to see him for a year. We chat on the phone, we've been on maybe two or three dates, the rest have been cancelled, but I like him a lot so I convince him every time to see me again. A few more times, and I may not be so lucky." she said, sadly. Elliot had no idea that she was this happy. They walked through the metal detectors and headed towards the check-in. The lady took their tickets and handed them numbers.

"What in the hell is this?" Elliot said, looking at the plastic number five in his hand.

"This is how Southwest does things." Olivia said, smiling. "This is why I said they were cheap. They give you a number and then that is the order you get to choose your seat."

"Interesting." Elliot said, sitting down. "Not very many people here at," he looked at his watch. "five thirty."

"It's a six AM flight to Seattle, El. What do you expect?"

"Good point." A few minutes later they began boarding for the flight. Elliot and Olivia chose a seat at the front of the plane. They stowed their carry-on luggage, and a few minutes later they were listening to the flight attendant tell them about the emergency exits and other information about the flight.

"We'll be around in a few minutes to get drink orders. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines."

"I could never be a stewardess."

"Flight attendant." Elliot corrected. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, they just have to put up with too much crap, I couldn't stand waiting on people all day and being nice."

"I'm sure you'd rather be the pilot so you can be in charge."

"Damn straight."

"Miss what can I get for you?"

"Uhh… could I just have a sprite please?"

"And you sir?"

"Orange juice and rum please." Olivia looked at Elliot out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" he said, although he knew perfectly well why she was looking at him.

"It's six in the morning, El."

"I got orange juice." he said, leaning his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. "For the next eight hours I am on a mini-vacation, and vacation me likes to drink liquor in the morning, is that alright?" Olivia just shook her head with a huge smile on her face.

"Whatever El." The flight attendant returned shortly with their drinks.

"Enjoy your flight." she said before scurrying off.

"Would you like a sip?" Elliot said, sliding the drink her direction.

"No." she said, curtly.

"You okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that people drinking in the morning reminds me my mother."

"That's a trait of an alcoholic." he said, the smile leaving his face. "I can get something else if you'd like."

"No you enjoy yourself, it's just that if I do it, I'll wonder if I'm becoming an alcoholic, and if anyone I don't know does it, I assume that they're an alcoholic. I know you're not, El. It's fine." she said as he started to apologize again. "Just drop it. Enjoy your drink and let's not let this little "vacation" get off to a bad start." Elliot just nodded and sipped his orange juice. They both sat in silence until the captain came over the intercom saying that they were going to land in almost an hour. "Hey, you wanna play some cards?" Olivia said as Elliot opened his eyes from his nap.

"You brought cards?"

"Never travel without them."

"Why do women bring everything with them on trips?"

"Because we're women and if we didn't no one would." she said, throwing the cards on the table.

"True." he said, pulling the cards out and beginning to shuffle them. "What we playing?" Olivia shrugged.

"Speed?" she suggested.

"Why the hell not?" he replied dealing the cards. They played Speed for the next hour until it was time for the descent. They quietly gathered their luggage and followed the other passengers out of the plane.

"So what happens now?" Olivia asked as they walked up the ramp.

"Well, supposedly there is going to be someone here to pick us up." Elliot said as they approached the entrance to the airport. He scanned the airport and smiled as his eyes fell upon a familiar face. He motioned to Olivia to follow as he took off towards the man holding the sign that read "Stabler and Benson".

"What's a big time surgeon like yourself doing picking people up from the airport?"

"Well, I figured since I got you into this mess, the least I could do is pick you up from the airport." Derek Shepherd said, shaking Elliot's hand. "And this, I assume is Benson?"

"Hi," she said, holding out her hand. "It's Olivia, you must be the infamous Derek Shepherd."

"Nice to meet you." he said, turning and beginning to walk as they followed. "Let's get your stuff from the baggage claim and then we'll go from there."

"So, are you taking us to the police department?" Elliot asked, catching up to Derek's long strides.

"Yup." he said, taking a sharp left. "They will brief you first and then I'll take you to the hospital from there; you'll meet my interns, the ones dealing up close and personal with the victims, and hopefully we'll get you home in no time. Apparently, since it will be at least two weeks that you will be here, they have set you up with a two bedroom apartment with one months paid rent." he said, looking at the confused detectives. "I know, they can splurge to pay your housing for the month but they can't pay their own detectives. I guess a thousand for one month of rent is better than having to pay two or more detectives to take care of a case like this." Elliot and Olivia laughed while Derek found the belt that their baggage was on. They quickly found their baggage and Derek led them to his car.

"So how far is the police station?" Elliot asked as Derek popped the trunk to the car.

"A couple miles." Derek said with a tone that said there was more. "However, this time of day Seattle traffic is much worse than New York City. It could be an hour drive, or more. So fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the radio because we have a journey ahead of us."

"More so than even he thinks." Olivia muttered to Elliot.


	3. Welcome to Seattle

"Hello, I'm Captain Caleb Ehmry." said the captain, walking towards the detectives.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson." Olivia said, holding out her hand. "And this is my partner, Elliot Stabler." she said, motioning to Elliot, who was already holding out his hand.

"I've heard great things about you, from your captain and through many national newspaper articles. You have solved some of the most heinous cases of our time."

"Thank you sir." Elliot said, nodding once. "It is an honor to be chosen to come assist you." Caleb smiled as he motioned for Elliot and Olivia to follow him to his office.

"Okay, well basically," Ehmry said as he closed the door to his office. "I know next to nothing about the case. The staff at Seattle Grace will be assisting you with the majority of the specifics. I am here to apologize. I had no control over the cut in the budget and if I had, and if the city understood, they would realize that the Special Victims Unit is the worst to be ousted. In this situation, most rape and abuse cases would be divided amongst the other units; however, this particular case is so complex and horrid, none of the other units could handle it. Bunch of pussies if you ask me."

"So what do you know about the case?" Olivia asked, slightly annoyed.

"All I know is that there are four victims, all within the past two weeks. Rape kits have been done, but they have not been interviewed or their statements taken. All of the girls are still at the hospital."

"Do you know their ages? Anything about them at all?" Elliot cut in, as he pulled out a pad of paper.

"I know that the victims range from sixteen to twenty-five. I don't know their ages specifically, and no I know nothing about them. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, but I have been up to my neck in paperwork trying to get them to give me my unit back. All of our equipment and databases, or any of our other units are here to help you with whatever you may need. Other than that, you are on your own. Again, thank you for your help. I know you must have a million better things to do back in NYC."

"A rape is rape no matter where it occurs." Elliot said, stashing his notepad back in his trench coat pocket. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"Does it always rain here?" Elliot said, looking out the window at the gray skies and beginning of showers.

"Is New York really the city that never sleeps?"

"Point taken." Elliot said, tapping Olivia's arm as he turned to leave the stationhouse. Olivia followed, quickly falling in step with Elliot. Elliot opened his mouth to speak as Olivia began.

"Did you find it weird that he had no clue on anything about the case?"

"Yea." Elliot replied quickly, as usual they had read one another's mind. "But then again he does have a lot on his plate for the time being."

"Well I understand that, but even if Don doesn't know any details of a case, he could sure as hell tell us about the victims."

"I know, Liv, I know."

"So how was your visit with the captain?" Derek asked as the two climbed into his car.

"Interesting." they said in unison.

"I didn't think he'd be much help." Derek said, pulling into traffic. "Rumor has it the reason the department was cut was because of his inability to run it."

"Why not just get another captain?"

"Well, they had to cut something, and him being incompetent was the perfect excuse."

"That's ridiculous." Olivia chimed in from the back seat.

"I know, but what are we going to do about it?" The three sat quietly the rest of the way to Seattle Grace, attempting to ignore the mid-day traffic.

"Busy place." Olivia stated, looking around the hospital at the interns and residents running around like mad.

"Yea, it's one of the best hospitals in the country. We get patients of varying illnesses and problems from all around the world." They stepped into the elevator as Derek pushed the button to take them to the surgical wing.

"So how did you get stuck with four rape victims in the surgical wing?"

"I volunteered." Derek said as the door opened. "I knew that if I sent them to any other wing, they would never get the treatment and attention they deserve. I have some excellent interns and residents and they are working day and night to make the victims as comfortable as possible. I took a Hippocratic Oath and I felt that the only way I was going to abide by it was to recommend taking care of them myself."

"Derek!" came a voice from down the hall the second the stepped out of the elevator.

"What is it?" he said, urgently.

"One of your rape patients just woke up." Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look.

"One of them was in a coma?" Elliot finally questioned as they followed Derek down the hallway.

"Two of the four were in a coma." Derek corrected. "Apparently, one just woke up."

"What in the hell did this guy do to them?"

"You're about to find out." he said as he grabbed a chart from outside a room and took a deep breath as he walked calmly into the room.


	4. All in a Day's Work

Elliot and Olivia stood behind him silently; Olivia had to stop herself from gasping when she saw the girl. She was utterly surprised that she had survived. Derek poked his head out the door and shouted to a nurse. "Would you page Dr. George O'Malley? This is his patient now." he walked back into the room.

"How are we doing today, Amanda?"

"What the hell happened? Why am I in a hospital?" she said, looking around as she slowly reached up to touch my face. Olivia had to look away from the look of horror in the girl's eye. "What happened to me?" she asked more seriously this time.

"Amanda, you were raped." Derek said, motioning for Elliot and Olivia to come to him. "Now I know that this is going to be difficult, but these are my good friends, Elliot and Olivia, they are going to ask you some questions about the rape."

"But I don't even remember it; how am I going to be of any help?"

"Anything you can give us would be helpful." Olivia said, soothingly from beside the bed. "Do you remember anything at all about the attack?"

"No." Amanda said, wearily, looking down at her feet.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Elliot chimed in walking closer to the bed.

"I remember," Amanda sat and thought for a minute. "going to bed. Last thing I remember is sleeping, and then winding up here."

"Good, good, you're doing fine Amanda." Olivia said, scribbling in a notepad. "And do you remember anything unusual during the days or weeks leading up to the things you forget? Any unusual people, letters or emails, phone calls?"

"I'm sorry. I don't." she said, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't be much help."

"It's okay, Amanda. You did the best you could." Elliot said, as he pocketed his notepad. "Thanks for your time." he said, following Olivia out of the room again as they almost ran into a man turning quickly into the room.

"I'm so sorry." said the man as he walked over to Derek. "I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, I was helping---"

"It's fine George. Listen up, this is Amanda, she's now your patient. Do anything you can to make her feel comfortable." he said, walking towards the door. "But before you do that, come here real quick. These are detectives, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler." Derek said as they shook George's hand. "Olivia, Elliot, this is George O'Malley, one of my interns."

"Nice to meet you." they all muttered.

"Olivia and Elliot are from New York, and they are going to be investigating these rapes."

"Wow that must be grueling, I mean, investigating four rapes."

"It's all in a day's work, George, all in a day's work." Olivia said, smiling.

"Benson and Stabler work in the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD, so they are no strangers to this sort of crime. Now, go make Amanda comfortable." Derek said, pushing George into the room.

"So, how did the rape kits come out?" Olivia asked as they began to walk down the hallway. "I have feeling we're not going to get much but a bunch of pieces of the puzzle with just their accounts of the rapes."

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to be the short two week trip that we were hoping for." Elliot said with a sigh as they headed to the conscious girl's room.

"Victoria?" Derek said as he knocked on the door.

"Come on in," came a females voice. "How are you today Dr. Shepherd?"

"I'm doing okay; how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess, as well as could be expected." All three people smiled at Victoria. "Where's Meredith; who are they?"

"I'm not sure where Meredith is, but I will find her and send her your way. And these people are detectives from New York, Detectives Benson and Stabler."

"Elliot and Olivia," Elliot cut in motioning to himself and his partner.

"They are here to figure out who did this to you. So would you mind if they asked a few questions?"

"No problem."

"Victoria, did you ever lose consciousness?" Elliot asked as he pulled out his notepad again.

"No."

"Did you see your attacker's face?" Olivia said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yes. He was a white man, sandy blonde hair, buzz cut. He had dark brown eyes." she said, cringing just thinking about it. "He had a scar on his cheek."

"Any other distinguishing marks?"

"Yes. He had a lot of tattoos. And an ear piercing."

"Do you remember what he was wearing at the time of the attack?"

"Yea, a uhm… white wife-beater and a pair of black shorts."

"What happened leading up to the attack?"

"I was out to dinner with some friends. I left the bar and started walking back to my apartment. I got to my building and got in the elevator. I had always heard that stairwells were unsafe. I walked to my apartment door, and as soon as the door was opened he pushed me in and was on top of me. I didn't even hear him. Why didn't I hear him?"

"It's okay." Olivia said, rubbing her back reassuringly. "This is in no way your fault and there was nothing you could do about it."

"Hey, what's going on?" said a female intern, standing at the door.

"Meredith." said Victoria, through the tears.

"Is she okay?" Meredith said to Derek, semi-ignoring the two detectives.

"She just had to go over the story of the rape."

"Oh these must be the detectives, from New York." Meredith said, holding out her hand.

"Elliot, my partner Olivia."

"Nice to meet you. I hope that you can figure this out; all four of these girls have been through so much."

"Meredith, what can you tell us about Victoria?"

"Her full name is Victoria Harold, she is twenty-one." Meredith laughed inaudibly. "Her birthday was the day of the attack, that's why she was out drinking. She was fully conscious the whole time. She remembers the attack vividly. The rape occurred on Tuesday, June 20th. She came in very beat up, and very traumatized, she's come a long way."

"Thank you Meredith." Olivia said, once again pocketing her notepad. "So rape kits?"

"Oh yes." Derek said, leading them to the cafeteria. "We did them. He left semen in three of the victims, smartened up with the fourth. They all showed tearing and trauma suggestive of rape."

"And what was the order of the victims?" Elliot asked as he grabbed a sandwich from a vending machine.

"The first was the girl who is still in a coma, Teryn Phillips, she came in June 17th. The second was Victoria, the third Amanda Cramer, June 27th, and the last Ashley Wise, July 1st."

"How old are all the victims?" Olivia asked, sliding a tray with a salad and soda into the booth next to Elliot.

"Teryn is twenty-five and pregnant. She and her husband had just separated. She's only a few weeks along, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know. Amanda is eighteen, and Ashley is sixteen." Olivia sighed.

"How permanent is Amanda's amnesia?"

"She may begin to remember things about the rape more vividly as time goes on, people who are in a coma tend to forget any traumatic experiences related to or proceeding the coma. Or she may just block it out completely and never remember." Derek finished as they all sat silently, eating. "Listen, you two have had a long day. You just want to call it a day for now and go back at it tomorrow?"

"I think that's a good idea, I'm exhausted." Olivia said, grabbing her tray and throwing away the trash.

"The police department also splurged and got you a rental car; it's also a one month rental. I'll drive you there now so you can get it, and then I'll give you directions to your new home."

"Excellent."

"What'd they get us?" Elliot asked as Olivia hit him.

"Does it matter?" she replied as Derek laughed at them.

"You know if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were married." This caused both Elliot and Olivia to blush profusely. "Anyways, I don't know what they got you, I would hope something nice, but then again they were pushing it just getting you a car in the first place. We're here." he said, pulling into a drive.

"That was quick." Olivia said, exchanging a look with Elliot.

"Rental for Stabler." Derek said to the lady behind the desk.

"Ah yes." she said, shuffling through some paperwork. "For the police department. The payment is taken care of, here are your keys. It's the car right out front. Enjoy your stay in Seattle." she said, going back to reading her book.

"A Chevy Impala, silver." Elliot said, popping the trunk and unlocking the doors. Derek grabbed their luggage from the trunk of his car.

"These things are supposed to be really powerful."

"Great, just how I like a car." Elliot said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You ready?" he asked Olivia after Derek had given them directions to their apartment.

"As much as I'll ever be." she said, buckling her seatbelt. "Give me those." she said, taking the directions from his hand.

"I know you can't read directions well."

"Elliot shut up and listen to me." she said as he pulled out of the parking spot. "Take a left up here." Elliot shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"If we get lost, I'm blaming you."

"Don't make me hurt you." she said, playfully as he turned left.


	5. Things Left Unspoken

"Holy shit." Olivia muttered as they walked into the large townhouse. "I wasn't expecting all this."

"No kidding. This is amazing." Elliot said, setting his luggage down in the entryway.

"Elliot, look in here." shouted Olivia, who was already ten steps ahead of him.

"Jesus." They were in the living room. Their eyes were resting upon a nicely furnished room with a large television, fireplace, and large bay window. "Wow. And look at this kitchen." The kitchen opened into the dining room, which was connected to the living room. There was a bar counter set up between the two and a doorway off to the side.

"I could never dream to have a kitchen this big." Olivia said, looking through the cabinets that were already stocked with dishes and cookware.

"Like you cook."

"I'm offended. I cook."

"I was just teasing. Geez no need to get testy."

"Sorry, it's been a long day." Olivia said, sinking into the couch and grabbing the remote. "I'll unpack and shit tomorrow. You wanna order some Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect." Elliot said, grabbing the cordless phone and the yellow pages. After flipping through the pages for a few minutes he turned the phone on and began to dial. "Hi, yes could I have an order of chicken fried rice, broccoli and beef, sweet and sour chicken, and four egg rolls. Uh-huh, yup. Perfect." He recited the address and phone number to them before hanging up and sitting next to Olivia.

"Once we get all set up we'll have to have some of the people from the hospital over."

"Yes because partying with a bunch of people in their late twenties and early thirties is my idea of fun now."

"Aww… does it remind you of how old you are?" Olivia teased as she muted the television. She'd forgotten how much fun it had been to just sit and talk with Elliot; it had been so long since they'd been this close.

"Shut up, you're only, what, two years younger than me?"

"A woman never shares her age, Elliot." Olivia said, stretching her legs out across the couch.

"You are such a smart ass."

"You know you love me." Elliot rolled his eyes at how adorable she was. She had no idea just how much he loved her. "We should make good use of our time in Seattle."

"How's so?" Elliot said, focusing on how close Olivia was to him.

"Well, I mean we have this awesome apartment and sexy car for one month. We might as well make the best of it."

"Weren't you the one just a few hours ago, complaining about how you had a date and Seattle was the last place you wanted to be?"

"Well, yes, but I don't know. It doesn't seem so bad now that we're here."

"I'm proud of you." Elliot said, smiling at her, God how she loved his smile.

"Why's that El?" she asked, coyly.

"Well, the Olivia I know would usually pout and whine the whole trip because she was too stubborn to enjoy herself, even just a little bit." he said, raising his eyebrows at her. "But you have decided on the first day of the trip to enjoy yourself. I'm proud of you. Now this trip is going to be fun." he said as the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch. "That was quick."

"Great, I'm starving." Olivia said, walking to the kitchen to find plates. She heard Elliot thank the deliveryman before the door snapped shut. "We really should go grocery shopping soon."

"So you can cook for me?" Elliot said, smirking.

"Only if you promise to cook for me at least once."

"Liv, I'm not much of a cook."

"Oh come on El," she said, putting some rice on her plate. "You've lived on your own for how long now? Don't tell me you haven't learned to cook something."

"You're right; I'm a master chef in disguise."

"You know what I mean, at least spaghetti or mac and cheese?"

"Perhaps." Elliot said with a smirk.

"I hate it when you do that."

"What?"

"Smirk like that. Makes me think of some child knowing that he can get away with whatever he wants." Elliot smirked again.

"Because you know that I can?" Olivia looked at him questioningly. "Get away with whatever I want?" Olivia shook her head and smiled.

"Perhaps." she said, digging her fork forcefully into the plate of rice. "Wonder what they watch on TV in Seattle."

"It's not like a foreign country Liv." he said, noticing her hast to change the subject.

"It might as well be."

"True." Elliot gave in as Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Benson." she sat focused on the voice on the other end of the line. "Chris! No I'm glad you called. I'm sorry, it's been a hectic day I completely forgot to call. Well I'd like to but I'm not in the city. Seattle. Yea long story. I'll explain it to you over dinner when I get back in town? Could be a few weeks, could be a month, hard to tell. I know I'm not very happy about it either. I promise, I'll make it up to you. Chris, please listen." she stood up and began to walk up the stairs. Elliot watched after her with concern. He knew how those sorts of conversations always ended. He heard her voice grow louder, something about her job. It's too bad she cared about her job so much; maybe she could have had a normal adult life had she not become a cop. He heard a crash above him, probably from a cell phone being thrown against a wall, and he heard her sobbing. Not loudly, but his ear was trained to notice the inaudible. He sat downstairs listening closely to her crying. He wanted to go upstairs and tell her that everything was alright, that she was gorgeous and could find someone else, but he also knew that in her times of weakness, Olivia Benson preferred to be alone. He sat his food on the table and listened for her to stop crying. When she finally did, he walked up the stairs and stood outside her door, deciding how to best approach the situation. He raised his fist to the door and then lowered, leaned into the door and then backed away.

"Elliot, if you want to come in, just come in." Olivia said with exasperation. Her voice full of tears, despite her trying to cover them. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"You all right?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"What did I ever do to deserve this life?" she asked, starring at the ceiling. Elliot opened his mouth to speak before Olivia cut him off. "And don't give me any of those you can do better, there are more fish in the sea lines. I think I could have loved him, if I had ever gotten to know him." she shook her head as Elliot began to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Liv. I don't want to feed you any bullshit lines, but you just have to think that if it was meant to be, it would have been." he sighed as he stood up. "Do you want me to bring your food up here or do you want me to clean up?"

"I'm just gonna go to sleep." she said, curling up under the covers of her bed.

"Okay, good night Liv."

"Good night El." she said as he switched off the lights. "Hey El?"

"Yea?" he stopped in the doorway.

"Thank you."

"Yea." he said, smiling at her as he turned to walk downstairs.


	6. If I Could Turn Back Time

"Morning." said Derek cheerfully as he passed the two detectives in the hall.

"Morning." they both mumbled with a yawn.

"You two all right? You both look like shit."

"Thanks Derek." Elliot said, wiping his eyes. "So who do we have left again?"

"Ashley Wise is the only one that you haven't spoken to, who is awake. If you want to try Amanda Cramer again, she may have remembered something."

"Plus we need those rape kits. You said we have semen from all the victims but the fourth?" Olivia chimed in after taking a long drink from her coffee.

"That's correct."

"That's lucky." Olivia said to Elliot as Derek looked at them with a confused look. Olivia smiled at Derek's confusion. "That means we have semen from the one who's not awake, so we can match that semen to the ones who were awake and get him on all four rapes. Anyways, Elliot, you ready to talk to Ashley?"

"Let's go." he said, grabbing his coffee from the nurse's station and following Olivia down the hall. "So?" he asked, coming up beside Olivia.

"So, what?" Olivia asked with mock confusion.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"There's nothing to talk about El." she said, sighing. "We both needed it, end of story. I'm not going to deny that it was amazing, but we're partners and it can never happen again."

"You're right, you are totally right. What happens in Seattle, stays in Seattle."

"Exactly." Olivia said, turning into Ashley's room. She turned to smile at him. "You're the best. Hey Ashley." she said, walking over to the girl. Elliot just leaned in the doorway and watched her work. He knew that she was right, they couldn't have a relationship, but she was just so perfect. He shook his head as he walked over to Ashley's bed. "And this is my partner, Elliot. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, whatever I can do to help." Ashley said shyly. This girl had obviously been through a lot.

"Okay Ashley," Olivia continued, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Can you tell us what you were doing leading up to the rape?"

"Well, I was walking home from a friend's house. We had been studying for a final until late. When I got to my apartment, I unlocked the door and began to walk inside, but I heard someone behind me. When I turned to see who it was, he was already pushing me into my apartment."

"What time was all this Ashley?"

"Late, midnight or so."

"And where were your parents?"

"I'm emancipated, so no parents." Olivia smiled and shook her head. "I know, getting emancipated when you're sixteen is stupid, maybe if I lived with my parents none of this would have happened, but both of my parents were alcoholics. I couldn't stay there."

"I'm not here to judge." Olivia said, sympathetically. "Actually, I was emancipated when I was young too, for the same reasons, so I know exactly where you're coming from." Ashley smiled up at Olivia, probably for the first time in weeks. "Anyways, so he pushed you into the apartment, then what happened?"

"He forced himself on top of me, after putting on a condom. And it was over, before I even knew what was happening. He left and I lay there, whimpering."

"Do you remember what he looked like or anything about him?" Elliot said as both women jumped. They had forgotten he was even there.

"Uh yea, he was ugly. Sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes almost black, he had a few tattoos and a scar on his cheek. I think he had an ear piercing, but it's hard to remember."

"Do you remember what the tattoos were of?" Elliot asked as his phone rang. He motioned for the two women to continue. "Stabler."

"Yea I do." Ashley said, turning to Olivia. "There was one of Jesus on the cross. One of the WWJD. I remember thinking of all people, I'm getting raped by someone who is a Jesus-lover."

"Liv. It's the cap." Elliot said, holding the phone out to her.

"I think we're all set Ashley, if we need any more info, we'll give you a call. And here's my card. I'm in Seattle until we solve this case, so if you need anything, day or night don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks." Ashley said, setting the card next to her bed and closing her eyes. Olivia smiled at her as she took the phone from Elliot.

"Hey Don, how are things in New York?"

"Good, good. Munch and Fin are handling things. What about you guys?"

"Good, we've interviewed all the vics that we can, one is still in a coma. They all seem to be recovering well. Now we just need to get back to the Seattle P.D. and see if we can find anyone matching the descriptions or M.O."

"Okay, well you guys get on that. I hope everything goes smoothly for you. Oh and Benson?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." he said as Olivia turned and glared at Elliot.

"You know, it's all right. It obviously just wasn't meant to be." she said, narrowing her eyes at Elliot as he looked away. "Thanks Don. Yea, see ya."

"You ought to be beaten. Why would you tell him that?"

"He cares about you, Liv, I just thought that he should know."

"Did you also tell him that we slept together?"

"Well, that'd just be stupid." he said, smirking at her.

"Don't talk to me." she said, turning and walking quickly down the hall.

"Hey, Elliot, Olivia." came a voice behind them. It was Meredith. "Hey, some of us here at the hospital are going out for drinks when our shift is over in a few hours. Would you like to join us? Maybe we'll show you the finer parts of Seattle?"

"Sounds like fun." Elliot said, smiling at her. "We're in."

"Great. We'll meet you at the main entrance in two hours."

"Can't wait." Olivia said, shaking her head at Elliot. "You are really not my favorite person right now. We need to get to the stationhouse and run this stuff through."

"You need to get out and have a little fun." Elliot teased as he opened her door before walking over to the driver's side.

"Shut up and drive."


	7. The Fifth Victim

"How are you coming along?" Olivia shouted to Elliot who was rustling through case files.

"Okay," he said as he threw another file down. "These are ridiculous. There is no order or anything; no wonder this is the department they decided to shut down. This guy didn't run a very organized precinct." Olivia shrugged as she continued to type on the keyboard.

"Well, I've found about five guys who match his description and M.O., minus the tats. No one with tats like the ones the vics describe though."

"Sounds cult related, if you ask me." Elliot said as he flipped through another case file. "Hey Liv?"

"Yea?"

"I've got an open case here. Only one tat, but the guy the girl described matches the descriptions, maybe we could talk to her."

"What happened with the case? I mean, why was it never closed."

"There was no physical evidence, it was all he said, she said and the jury decided that he was innocent." he said as he scanned the paperwork. "Great, no name though. God Seattle SVU sucked."

"What was the tat of?"

"An angel."

"Follows the religious tats idea."

"Just what I was thinking."

"Where's this vic live?"

"I've got the address here, but this was nearly ten years ago, I'm sure she's moved by now?"

"What's her name; maybe we can find her."

"Rebecca Childs. Date of birth, August 20, 1986."

"Nearly ten years ago, so she was around ten when it happened?"

"Yea," Elliot said, a knot forming in his throat.

"Got it." Olivia said, printing a paper with the girl's current information. "Let's go." she said as Elliot tossed her coat to her.

"You ready for this?" Elliot asked as they pulled up to a nice suburban home just outside of Seattle.

"I'm never ready for this." Olivia said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "This woman obviously has a home, a family, a life, and we're coming here to remind her that ten years ago some guy took away her innocence before she really understood what he was doing. No I'm not ready for this." Elliot smiled at Olivia and patted her shoulder as they walked up to the front door. Olivia lifted her fist and hesitated before knocking three times on the door.

"Hello," a small woman asked cautiously as she opened the door. Olivia showed her badge. "What can I do for you officers?"

"Rebecca Childs?"

"Rebecca Herschman now, but yes. Is something wrong?"

"Rebecca, we're here to ask you some questions about the sexual assault charges that you filed ten years ago?" The woman's face dropped at Elliot's revelation.

"Why, I mean that was ten years ago."

"Rebecca, we have reason to believe that the man who assaulted you has committed a series of rapes over the past few weeks. Rebecca gasped as she motioned the detectives in.

"I'm sorry, please come in. Can I get you anything?"

"No, but thanks." Olivia said as Elliot shook his hand at the woman. "Now, Rebecca, do you know who your attacker was?"

"Yes."

"Really; so what was the problem with getting him put away?"

"Well there was no real rape, the jury bought his bullshit that I didn't say no, and I had plenty of chances to walk away but didn't. I was ten, I didn't know what the hell was going on." she said, shaking her head at the memory.

"Can you walk us through it?" Olivia asked, mere curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yea. I was playing at my neighbor and best friend's house. Her brother was home, but her mom and dad weren't. Mom usually didn't let me go to their house if a parent wasn't home, but that day she said it was okay. My friend and I played for a while before her brother called me into his room. I was young and innocent; I didn't think anything of being in a room with an older boy. He pulled down his pants and showed me, well you know, and asked me what I thought. I didn't know what the hell to say to that. He asked me if it was bigger than my brother's or my father's; why would I know how big they were? Sick son of a bitch. So then I tried to avoid him the rest of the time. I don't know why I didn't tell anyone, I guess I just thought that it would go away. Then later on we were playing hide and go seek. We divided into teams, and the jackass volunteered me for his team. When I said, I didn't want to be on his team, everyone called me a baby and told me to go. So we went in the house while everyone hid." Rebecca's eyes started to tear up. Olivia squeezed her shoulder. "He told me he wanted to kiss me. I told him okay, hoping he would just leave me alone. He said okay, take off your pants. I don't know why I didn't just leave, but I was so scared, so I just did what he wanted me to. And then he kissed me between the legs. I was so scared, I didn't even know what had just happened. I ran home and went straight to my room; I didn't tell my mom until later that night. When I tried to fall asleep, I kept having these nightmares about it. So I finally went and told my mother and she filed charges. The rest is kind of a horrific blur of humiliation and torment. The damn cops did nothing!"

"Rebecca, one more important question." Olivia said as Rebecca nodded her head in approval.

"What was his name?"

"Kyle Taylor."

"You have no idea how much help you've been." Elliot said as he stood slowly.

"Thank you so much Rebecca."

"You're welcome." she said, ushering the detectives to the door. "Can you do me one favor?"

"You bet." Elliot said, stopping right outside the doorway.

"I'd like to speak with him when you find him." Elliot looked at Olivia and back to Rebecca.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd like a few minutes with him to speak my mind, tell him exactly what the consequences of his actions were for me."

"You got it." Olivia said, taking Elliot's arm.

"Thank you."

"You okay?" Elliot asked once they had safely made it to car.

"I dunno. That's so disturbing. I mean, she wasn't raped, but somehow what she went through almost seems worse. She was only ten, and she trusted him. She didn't even know what was going on! I don't know why this is bothering me so much." she put her head in her hands as Elliot enveloped her in his arms.

"Sometimes we just need a break Liv." he said as he pulled away and started the car. "You want to call it a day, and we can get his address and pick him up tomorrow?" Olivia nodded.

"You're right, I need to relax. Let's go party with the kids from the hospital."

"Really? Now you're talking." he said, speeding off towards their townhouse. "What time were we supposed to meet them?" Olivia asked as Elliot pulled into the parking lot.

"We have thirty minutes."

"I think I can make myself up that quickly." she said, jogging towards the front door.

"I'll be waiting." Elliot said, flipping on the television to the Knicks game. Elliot sat wondering why women always felt this need to look perfect when they went out. He heard the water running in the shower and then flipping off quickly, then a blow dryer, the sounds of Olivia brushing her teeth and then the light switched off in the bathroom. He looked at his watch: ten minutes, not bad. Not five minutes later, Olivia emerged from her bedroom and walked down the steps slowly. It took Elliot every effort to not drop his jaw. She was in a knee-length black dress with red sparkles and a jagged bottom. It didn't show much cleavage, but it showed just enough of her olive-skin.

"You look nice." he said, in what he hoped was a cool tone.

"Thanks." Olivia replied, smirking. She wasn't the type to dote on herself, but she admitted it, right now, she looked good. "You ready?"

"Uh, yea." Elliot said, flipping off the television and following her out the door. He wasn't about to lie about it: he was gawking. This woman, who was so modest, was also ridiculously gorgeous and always had been. And he had slept with her not more than twenty-four hours ago; however, she was not his. Here she was about to go out and flirt with and try to pick up other guys, and if god forbid she actually found someone she wanted to take home, guess who would have to listen to them all night long. He couldn't do it.

"Elliot, you all right?" Olivia called, she was standing by the car, and he realized that he had stopped walking.

"Yea, yea sorry, I thought I forgot to do something, but it's all right."

"You sure?"

"Yea, of course." he said, taking quick steps to catch up to her.

"Okay." she said, stepping carefully into the car. "You sure, you're---"

"I'm fine, Liv." he said, his anger becoming apparent. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary." Olivia sat staring at him for a minute.

"It's fine." she said, quietly as she turned to stare out her window. _Great,_ Elliot thought, _I'm such an ass._ Elliot pulled up outside the hospital; as Meredith had said, the whole gang was there, plus a few people he hadn't met. Meredith waved as the group of people followed her to his car.

"You can follow us to the bar; it'll be easier that way." she said, leaning her head towards Olivia's window. "Hey Liv." Olivia just smiled shortly, before returning to her somber state. Elliot looked at Olivia, concerned, before pulling into traffic behind Meredith and her friends. It was a short drive to the bar, as Elliot jumped out of the car and opened Olivia's door for her. She looked at him taken aback.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, contentedly as he led her towards the door.

"Thanks for coming guys. We just felt so bad, you all just having to up and leave for Seattle." Meredith said, leading them to a large table. "So, this is Cristina Yang and Preston Burke. And this is Izzie Stevens, she's my roommate. You already know Derek and George. I think that's it."

"So Derek," Elliot began, leaning in to make the conversation private. "Where's Addison been?"

"I don't even want to go into it; I'm just glad that I got away for tonight." he said, throwing back a shot. "So what is up with you and Olivia?"

"Nothing. She's my partner, end of discussion."

"Whatever, you guys totally slept together the other night."

"How do you do that?"

"So you did?"

"A little bit. How did you know?"

"I've slept with some one I work with, slightly different conditions. We slept together before we knew we would be working together, but awkward nonetheless."

"Meredith, right?"

"See, it's not that hard to tell." Derek said, smiling at Elliot.

"I'm a detective, I notice these things." he said, taking a drink of his beer. "So, you cheated on Addison as payback?"

"That's not what it was about. You know me better than that. I thought we were over, she served divorce papers, I just hadn't signed them yet. And then I just couldn't do it. Then she showed up here, and things happened."

"Real nice Derek." Elliot said as Derek shrugged.

"Now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, even more so than before. I slept with Meredith a few weeks ago. For the first time since Addison came to town."

"And?"

"And now I'm back where I started. I need another beer." Derek said, walking over to the bar. Elliot shook his head as Meredith sat down.

"Hey. How's it goin'?" she asked, nursing some sort of martini. Elliot smiled.

"I'm all right, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just got done talking to your partner."

"Really? And?"

"How long have you guys been sleeping together?"

"What is it with you people?"

"How long is it, Elliot? My guess is on a few weeks."

"Just once." he said, looking at Olivia out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting next to the pretty blonde one, Izzie? Whatever, she was laughing and seemed to truly be enjoying herself.

"So, you did some modeling to get through med school and you get beat up for it?" Olivia asked Izzie once she had stopped laughing. Both women were already a little tipsy.

"Yea, I don't get it, it's just a few pictures."

"I modeled during college too, but no one knows about it. I don't think I've even told Elliot." Olivia said, laughing. "That's just not something that you bring up in our line of work."

"Speaking of your line of work, just how cliché are you two? I mean, you walk in step, you finish each other's sentences; please tell me you've slept with him. If you're not emotionally invested, I'll jump him in a heartbeat, he's cute." Olivia sighed, her buzz wearing off slightly at the reminder of her partner.

"Once, we've slept together once."

"How was it?" Izzie asked, the alcohol killing all reminiscence of Denny's death.

"I don't sleep and tell."

"Do you love him?"

"I can't." Olivia replied quickly.

"That's not what I asked, Detective Benson."

"Maybe, I don't know, there's a fine line and I'm not sure if I've crossed it or not." she said, looking at Elliot. He was laughing with Meredith. She knew he had a thing for that girl. Maybe he was going to sleep with her.

"Meredith is sleeping with McDreamy." Izzie said, reading Olivia's mind. "Or something to that effect. Elliot's not her type anyways."

"He can sleep with whomever he wants."

"Okay." Izzie said, skeptically. "Well, I'm going to go find some guy to take home. It's about time I moved on." Olivia wasn't quite sure what Izzie was talking about, but it didn't matter. Her focus was one hundred percent on Elliot and Meredith. _She's touching his arm, _she thought angrily, _why in the hell is he letting her? Who cares if she loves this McDreamy guy; it isn't so odd for a single woman to sleep with more than one man._

"Could I have a shot of 151 please?" Olivia asked as a waitress walked by.

"You sure ma'am?" the waitress asked as she stopped shortly by her table.

"Make that two shots, please." she said as Meredith leaned into Elliot, laughing.


	8. No Turning Back

The couple tumbled through the door in a tangled mess. After making eye contact from across the bar, they had said goodbye to everyone in a hurry and headed towards Elliot's car. They were now backing up to the couch in the townhouse, Elliot hastily unbuttoning her shirt and her his. As they fell onto the couch, Elliot pulled away quickly.

"What?" she asked as he sat up.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, we were making out, but you seem to have put a stop to that."

"Olivia, you know what I mean. The other day you said we were partners and could never get involved. What's changed?"

"Elliot, I'm throwing myself at you, can we talk about this later?" she said, pulling him closer and kissing his neck.

"Liv, I need to know what this is. Is this all going to end once we get back from Seattle, and if not what are we going to do?"

"I'm really not thinking that far ahead." Olivia said, buttoning up her shirt and sitting up. "That's at least a week or so away."

"That's not long Liv. So what did change?"

"I saw you with Meredith, and I got jealous. Izzie had asked me how about our relationship, and I realized just how cliché we truly are. I swore I would never fall in love with someone I work with, let alone my partner. But I did, and somehow I feel weak because of it. Elliot I don't know---" Elliot held his index finger to her mouth.

"Shh… I love you too; that's all that matters."

"Elliot, can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked, her insecurities shining through.

"What is it?"

"Would you have taken Meredith home tonight if we hadn't ended up leaving?"

"I don't know. Derek's one of my best friends and he cares about her. I don't know if I could have done that to him. I don't know if I could have done that to you or myself. She's like ten years younger than me, and she doesn't hold a candle to you, Liv."

"You are such a liar, you found her attractive."

"You may not know me as well as I thought." he said, pulling her closer to him and touching his lips to hers. "I love you, and no one else, not now, not ever."

"Who would have known that Elliot Stabler was such a hopeless romantic?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. He laughed as they fell back onto the couch, kissing passionately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elliot Stabler." came a voice from behind them. They were back at the hospital, bringing photos for the victims to ID.

"Addison." he said, turning around slowly. "How are you?"

"As good as can be expected, considering my husband is in love with someone else."

"Touché." Elliot said, turning to Olivia. "Addison, this is my partner, Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you." both ladies said, shaking hands.

"Well, we need to finish up with these IDs and then go back to the station, but we'll catch up later." Elliot said, waving as he walked away.

"She's pretty." Olivia said, smiling at Elliot. "I can't imagine why anyone would want to leave her."

"She cheated on Derek."

"Good reason." Olivia said, sighing as they approached the door of the first victim. "Hey Ashley, how you feeling?" she asked, sitting next to her bed.

"Much better," she said, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"We have some pictures, we'd like to know if any of these men is your attacker." Elliot said, stepping into the room with the photographs. Ashley took the papers, cautiously from his hand and studied it long and hard.

"That's him." she said, pointing to the middle picture in the top row. Olivia nodded at Elliot as he pulled away the paper.

"Thank you, Ashley. We'll be talking more later." she said as they walked away.

"Is that the man you thought?" she asked, quietly. Olivia turned to look at her.

"We can't tell you right now, but when the time comes, you'll know who he is." she said, smiling as she walked out the door. She stopped outside the door and leaned against the wall, grinning at Elliot. "We got the bastard." she said, quietly as he smiled back.

"Let's get the rest of these over with." he said as she pushed off the wall and fell in step with him down the hall.

"Detectives?" came Preston Burke's voice from behind them.

"Yes?" they asked in unison, turning around.

"The oldest victim, Teryn? We just lost her." he said, dropping his head. "We contacted the ex-husband, and this time he said he'd be in."

"Thank you." Elliot said, looking at Olivia out of the corner of his eye.

"Add double homicide to his four rapes." she said, sighing for the loss. "That bastard is never going to see the light of another day. You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked as Elliot nodded. Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialed the district attorney's office. "Casey?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't know why the hell you needed me out here? Doesn't Seattle have their own DA's office?"

"Well, I'm sure they do." Olivia said, leading Casey down the hall of the hospital. "But the police department has slacked off on every other case, who knows how good the DA's office is. I want this bastard convicted this time. Derek!" she said as she turned a corner, running straight into Dr. Shepherd.

"Olivia; I hear the case is almost closed. I'm so glad that you could find---" he stopped as he noticed Casey. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Derek Shepherd."

"Derek, this is Casey Novak, from the New York DA's office."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Novak. Welcome to Seattle."

"Yes, well unfortunately, I won't get the chance to see many of the sights, since Elliot and Olivia have graciously put me to work the second I get here." she said, laughing.

"May I point out, the _married_ Dr. Shepherd." Olivia hissed into Casey's ear as she rolled her eyes. "Derek, we need to get going, we have a case to finish up."

"Absolutely, please get justice for those poor girls, they've been through enough." Olivia nodded and smiled as she pulled Casey away.

"That man already has enough women in his life, he does not need to add an ADA from across the country to the list."

"It was just innocent flirting Liv; come on, you do enough of that with Elliot." Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and smirked at Casey.

"Not just innocent anymore." she said, mischievously.

"What? When did that happen? I leave you guys alone in Seattle for a few weeks and look what happens!"

"Casey, chill, we don't know what we're going to do when we go back to New York. It just sort of happened, and now we're fucked."

"Olivia, things like this, they just tend to work out. Don't worry about it, it will all be fine in the end."

"You're right. Everything will be fine." she said as they walked out the doors of the hospital. "Elliot's parked over here."

"Elliot, I didn't know you had it in ya." Casey said, jumping into the backseat.

"I take it you told her."

"She kind of dragged it out of me; she is a prosecutor after all."

"You are pathetic." he said, placing a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Shut up. Get over to the precinct so we can wrap this up." Olivia said, looking out her window with a smile.


	9. The Taylor Residence

Elliot raised his hand to knock on the door of Kyle Taylor, but the door slowly opened before he made contact. A little girl was staring back at him. He squatted down to see at her eye level.

"Hi." he said, cheerfully pulling his badge out of his pocket.

"Hi." she said, looking at the ground as though she was being punished.

"My name's Elliot." he said, showing her my badge. "I'm a policeman." he finished, as she ripped the badge from his hand and studied it. He smiled up at Olivia before continuing. "Is your mommy or daddy home?" The little girl finally dared to look up.

"Mommy." she said, still staring up at Elliot. They finally heard footsteps coming from across the large colonial home.

"May I help you officers?" she said, seeing their badges as she pulled the door open wider.

"Is this the residence of Kyle Taylor?" Olivia asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes it is, I'm his wife, Marie. Is Kyle okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Kyle is fine. We are actually looking for him to answer a few questions for us. Is there a place that we can reach him?" Elliot said, growing impatient.

"Questions about what?"

"We probably should not discuss this in front of your daughter." Olivia said, gently.

"Please come in." Marie said, motioning them inside. "Becca, go to your room please." Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look as they followed Marie to a breakfast nook. "Can I offer you water or juice?"

"No thank you." the two detectives said in unison.

"So, is your daughter's full name Rebecca? It's a beautiful name." Olivia said, taking the interview into her own hands.

"Yea, well it was important to Kyle. He said that he had a friend when he was younger who passed away from cancer named Rebecca. They were very close and he wanted to honor her. I didn't have an emotional attachment to any names so, I gave in to his wish." she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"So how did you meet Kyle?"

"We met at a job like seven years ago. We dated for like a year, and then got married. We were both young. Pretty much just out of high school." she said, sipping the coffee slowly. "He was nice, but a little daring. I was always so quiet and goody-goody. He was always doing something different; he has gotten a tattoo about once a year since we got married, he just got about four in the past month. But it was sweet because all except two are religious symbols. The other two are our daughter's name and birth date; the other is my name and our anniversary." she smiled as though remembering a distant memory.

"Has Kyle acted any differently lately?"

"He's been spending an awful lot of time at work. But it's a busy time for them. He works at a trucking company, they are hauling a lot of materials for construction companies." Elliot made some notes in his notebook as Marie continued. "Anyways, you said that you came to ask him some questions. What is going on?" Olivia sighed.

"We suspect that Kyle has commited a number of rapes in the past few weeks as well as a sexual assault ten years ago." Marie gasped and began to cry.

"I knew that he was acting guarded lately." she said, taking gasping sobs. Becca came running down the stairs.

"Mommy?"

"Honey, please go back to your room." she cried desperately.

"Becca, I'll play with you." Elliot said as Olivia stayed to talk to Marie.

"So he has been acting differently?" Olivia continued.

"It- it is a busy time for him. But everytime that I call him at work, he doesn't answer. I try his cell he doesn't answer. He tells me he's just busy, but he's never been to busy to answer my calls before. I was beginning to think he was cheating on me." she said, breaking into a fresh burst of sobs. "I thought that was the worst possible thing it could be."

"We all want to trust our loved ones." Olivia said, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"He's at work. Here's the address." she said, scribbling it down on a piece of paper. "Tell him I never want to see him again." Olivia opened her mouth to respond, but Marie continued. "I used to be one of those people who believed love conquered all. Guess I was wrong, huh?" she said, standing and walking to the stairs. "Becca?"

"How did you know it was him?" she asked after a few minutes.

"We talked to his first victim." Olivia replied, she was hoping that their conversation would not turn to this.

"Who was she?" she asked, quietly, taking a seat on the bottom step.

"She was a neighbor of his. She was about seven years younger than he was. Her name was---"

"Rebecca." finished Marie. "Damn him." she muttered as her daughter came running down the stairs. "Did you thank Elliot for playing with you?" Marie asked as Elliot walked slowly down the stairs behind her.

"Thank you." she said, jumping into her mother's arms.

"Thank you." Olivia said to Marie, as she and Elliot helped themselves out.

"Did she give you what we needed?" Elliot asked as they clambored into the car.

"Yea." Olivia said, choking on her words.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I dunno. She just, she knew. She knew something was wrong. But she chose to believe her husband, to trust him." she mumbled off an address to Elliot as she continued to stare out her window.

"Olivia, there are just some people you can't trust. You know that. He has no remorse; he even named his daughter after a victim. Like a reminder or something. That's sick. Just because his wife chose to trust him, doesn't make her wrong and it doesn't make it okay that he did those things. That's just what love is all about. Sometimes you make mistakes, you learn from them and move on. Like she said, they were both young. She didn't know any better."

"Elliot this is it." she said, pointing to a large building with numerous semi-trucks outside. "And El?"

"Yea?" he said, shutting off the car engine.

"Thanks. I love you." he smiled at her as they both opened their car doors. There was a man walking towards them.

"May I help you folks?"

"Yea, we're looking for Kyle Taylor." Elliot spoke up, not yet presenting his badge.

"I'm Kyle, how may I help you today?"


End file.
